Apparatuses are currently known that allow preparing and instantly dispensing refrigerated products such as, e.g., beverages, granitas, creamy ice creams, sorbets and the like.
In particular, apparatuses are currently known comprising a tank suitable for containing the product to be dispensed, with which are associated means suitable for cooling the above-mentioned product at a predefined temperature. Inside the tank, a mixing device is housed which operates the continuous circulation of the product inside the tank itself. The mixing device, made up, for example, of a screw-feeder member, made to rotate according to a longitudinal axis of the tank, is suitable for conveying the chilled product towards a front area, where a product dispensing device is located. The dispensing device is provided with a shutter element which can be operated by an external lever member.
Apparatuses are also known that allow preparing and instantly dispensing hot beverages, especially beverages obtained by mixing water with soluble products in previously-set doses. Such apparatuses are generally equipped with a water-heating boiler, one or more containers for the soluble products and a device for mixing dosed quantities of water and soluble product. A dispensing device, arranged in a front area of the apparatus, permits dispensing the hot beverage thus prepared.
In the mentioned apparatuses, there is the need to control the consumed product. In particular, a need felt in the considered sector is to check that the used product is the one supplied by the producer and not another. It should be noted that often the above-mentioned countertop apparatuses are provided for use to operators of commercial premises, such as bars and cafés, restaurants and the like, by producers of products used in the apparatuses themselves, so it is in the interest of these companies that the apparatuses are not used with third-party products.
In addition to an economic value, the control of the origin of the dispensed products also responds to the need to ensure their constant quality. It is in fact clear that such an assurance could not be provided if a product of unknown origin were used, thereby also bringing about the debasement of the characteristics of the concerned apparatuses.
WO 2011/043784 describes an apparatus for mixing the ingredients of a frozen mixture, comprising a mixing chamber which receives the ingredients to be mixed and a blade suitable for being made to rotate inside the mixing chamber, to blend the ingredients. The apparatus can be equipped with weight sensors for measuring the weight of the ingredients introduced into the mixing chamber. The weight sensors supply the measured values to a control unit so as to correctly measure the ingredients. In particular, the weight sensors measure the weight of the mixing chamber bottom which is floating with respect to the side walls.
US 2013/0043337 describes an apparatus for controlling the mixing of liquid and ice in the preparation of ice-cold beverages. The apparatus comprises a casing associated with a base and a container for the ice arranged above the casing. A plurality of load cells is arranged between the casing and the ice container to monitor the weight of the ice container. The apparatus allows measuring the consumption of ice, so as to blend a constant quantity of ice in the beverages.
The known apparatuses do not permit controlling the consumed product over time, so as to verify when the amount of product initially supplied to the operator is running low.
Another requirement of the mentioned apparatuses is to easily control the different parameters which determine its operation, such as, for example, the temperature inside the tank and the like. To this end, the use is already known of apparatuses provided with suitable sensor elements that permit detecting some such parameters. It is not however usually possible to effectively manage the measured values, for example to control the correct use of the apparatus.